mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Holloway vs. Cole Miller
The first round began and they touched gloves. Holloway landed a leg kick. Miller's child was born premature in the training camp. Holloway landed a leg kick, Miller replied. Holloway landed an inside kick. Miller replied. 4:00. Holloway caught a kick briefly, a body kick. Holloway slipped in a kick exchange. 3:00, Miller lands a leg kick. Holloway lands a body kick and a right hook, dodges a backfist. Miller seems unfazed. Miller lands a leg kick. Holloway lands a left. Welts on Cole's ribs, both sides. 2:00. Miller landed a right. Holloway knees the body, they clinch, and another. Miller pulls standing guard. Lost it. Holloway knees the body. They break. Holloway was 15 when Miller made his UFC debut. Miller's 17th UFC fight now. Holloway landed a counter right, ate a knee to the body and a right elbow, they clinch. 1:00. Miller pulled half-guard. "Don't stay there!" 35. Miller tried a leglock, scramble. Holloway lands a right. 15. Holloway with another right. R1 ends, 10-9 Holloway. R2 began and they touch gloves. Holloway checks a leg kick. "Come on Cole!" Miller lands a jab. Miller ate an eyepoke, they touch gloves and keep going. Miller lands a leg kick. Miller lands a right. 4:00. Holloway lands a spinning back kick. Miller lands an inside kick. Miller landed a one-two. He's actually pressuring now. Holloway lands a counter right. Miller lands a leg kick. 3:00. Holloway stuffs a double. Miller drops back for a leglock. Holloway stands out. Lets him up. Miller lands a jab. Holloway landed a nice spinning back fist. Miller ate an eyepoke, collapsed, ref calls time after a moment. Oh headbutt apparently. Boos. Miller's cut. Under or over the left eye. Yep it was a headbutt in the replay. Miller's back up. Accidental. Ref told Miller to take his time. Retards in the crowd booing. Ref's being diligent. Informing everyone the information. Miller said he was ready, they continued touching gloves. 2:00. Miller lands a jab, lands a counter right, ate a right counter himself. Holloway lands a jab, moves forward and lands a right. Holloway lands a counter left. Miller's wobbly still. Miller lands a body kick and front kick. 1:00. Holloway tried a wheel kick. 1:00. Clinch. Miller knees the body. They break. "Finish strong!" Miller lands a leg kick, ate a flying knee to the body, clinch. That eye's bothering Miller. He's squinting. Holloway got the takedown to guard, lands a right. R2 ends, 10-9 Holloway. Miller said there was another headbutt, he's very frustrated. He needs a finish. "You lost the second for sure. Pressure. Finish with the left hook. Win the third round strong. We need this round." R3 began and they touched gloves. Holloway lands a jab. And a right. Miller lands a jab. And a leg kick. Holloway landed a left and a right. And a left to the body, another to the head. 4:00. Holloway landed a right and a spinning backfist. Miller slipped to the ground. Holloway standing over, let him up. Miller lands an inside kick. Holloway lands a left, eats a left. Holloway lands a left. Clinch, 3:00. Break. Holloway lands a left to the body. "Be first!" Holloway lands a right uppercut and a left. "Body!" Holloway lands a hard left. Another, another. Another and a right. Another left. Misses another backfist. Holloway hurt him with a counter left, lands another and a one-two, two rights to the body, left and right to body, clinch. 2:00. Left elbow. Break. Holloway lands a right. Another counter right. And a right. They clinch. Miller works a single. Holloway right elbow. 1:00. "Breathe!" Miller pulls guard. Two hard rights to the body from Holloway who lets him up. 30. Big cut on Miller's forehead now. 15. Holloway tries a handstand kick and a wheel kick, tries another wheel kick slipping. Miller pounces with a right. R3 ends, 10-9 Holloway, 30-27 Holloway. Holloway showed a lot of respect to a clearly upset Miller. 29-28 twice, 30-27 UD. They hugged, Miller raised Holloway's hand. Holloway thanked Jesus as always.. His third anniversary with his wife lmao. Asked the crowd to cheer for Miller, no one did. Gave respect to Miller himself. Anik announces Holloway will fight Swanson in April.